


Afternoon Delight

by missrhondalee



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee
Summary: When Carmine's date robs him, he calls Laverne to the rescue.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Seinfeld 3x13.

Laverne DeFazio sighed quietly as she rode the bus on her way to a cheap motel downtown. If only she was going there to meet her lover for a discrete nooner. She groaned internally realizing she couldn't even recall the last time she'd not only gone on a date but slept with a guy hell done anything remotely sexual with someone. Had Lenny and Squiggy been right, was she going to end up an old maid? Ever since Shirley got married, Laverne was beginning to believe the boys may be right. She tried not to think about it too much but sex was everywhere these days. Sometimes she even found herself snapping at random couples on the street. Needless to say, she was becoming frustrated and Carmine asking her to meet in a motel of all places made her think the Lord enjoyed torturing her.

It all began approximately an hour ago when her phone started ringing just as she was about to have lunch. Carmine had been on the other side, telling her he was in a bind and needed her help rather urgently. He'd also begged her not to tell anyone and when she asked why not, he just begged her again, gave her the address and hung up without any kind of details.

Now honestly if it had been one of the boys calling, sure, she would have come just not right away but Carmine was different. In all the time that they've been friends, he had always been there for she and Shirley whenever they needed help so Laverne was just returning the favor. Not only that but ever since Shirl left, he's been there for her even more than usual. Okay, she was pretty sure it was because her Pop asked him to keep an eye on her but even so, it was about time she did something for him too. It wasn't like she had anything more interesting to do anyway. Her love life as well as her social one was nonexistent and her job was even more boring than capping those stupid bottles at Shotz back in Milwaukee. Her life had become somewhat bleak and her future wasn't looking any better by the way things were going so when once in a while the universe threw exciting things her way, Laverne seized the opportunities.

Her watch indicated five past one when Laverne stepped off the bus. Luckily for her, there was a stop right in front of the motel so at least she wasn't going to spend ages trying to find it. Carmine told her she could find him in room number three. She was a bit stressed, after all she still had no idea why Carmine asked her to meet her here but she couldn't turn around now. She knocked on the door hesitantly, “Carmine?”

Carmine Ragusa breathed a sigh of major relief as he recognized the familiar voice on the other side of the door. At last the nightmare was over. Or so he thought. “Laverne? Is that you?” he asked nonetheless, his anxiety getting the best of him.

“Who else would it be? Are you going to let me in or what? What's with the secrecy?”

“Are you alone?”

He told her to come in when she assured him she was. She even had to swear. Laverne gasped at the sight of her friend handcuffed to the bed...and naked as a jaybird. Yep. Truly the universe was testing her. She was sure of it now.

“What on earth-”

“Thank you so much for coming.” he expressed his gratitude. “I knew you'd come through for me. The key's on the table over there.”

“Don't thank me. I haven't released you yet.” Carmine's mortification was at its maximum when she stifled a giggle. She tried not to burst into laughter but failed miserably. The time she made fun of him when he was wearing that ridiculous corn suit was nothing compared to this. Only when her laughter died down five interminable minutes later was Laverne able to talk again. She even wiped her tears.

“You know, that's kinda hot.”

“Ha ha. Come on unlock me.” he rattled his shackled wrist, “You can make fun of me all you want later.” he repeated the key was on the table but instead of getting it, Laverne took her shoes off, climbed into bed and sat on him. All that separated them now was an extremely thin duvet.

Carmine stammered, “What..What are you doing?”

“I'll remove those cuffs if you tell me how you ended up in this position to begin with.” he could barely look at her even less tell her what happened so he just mumbled something about having to go home.

“What's the rush?”

To say Carmine was blushing right now would be the understatement of the century. He was so mortified it was indescribable. Laverne had never seen a face so red before. He admitted he couldn't because it was embarrassing.

“You mean more embarrassing than the position you're currently in?”

There was a pause and he still wouldn't say anything.

Laverne crossed her arms,“I ain't moving until you tell me.” She did come all the way over here after all. He sort of owed her an explanation. Carmine groaned giving in. What other choice did he have if he wanted out of the cuffs?

“You know how I went to this party last night-”

“The one Rhonda let you on about so you could meet casting agents.”

He was getting fed up of his life going nowhere and especially of all those lame auditions Lenny and Squiggy got him with their talent agency so he figured it couldn't hurt to see if he could find someone else to represent him. Squiggy's help was doing more harm than good for his career but not wanting to create drama with the boys, Carmine made sure Squignowski knew nothing about it until it was a done deal.

“Huh-uh. Anyway, I met this beautiful girl. You should have seen her Laverne. Gorgeous body, blond hair, legs up to here-”

Laverne rolled her eyes, “Get on with it.”

Carmine sighed, “I knew it was too good to be true.” the woman flirted with him all night she looked like a model from all of those dirty magazines stacked under his bed. “Anyway, one thing led to another. She encouraged me to rent this room for the night.” he hadn't had sex in god knows how long, Carmine had even started to feel his virginity grow back at this point.

“So I did, you know. It had been so long. I thought the universe had taken pity on me after Shirl dumped me for that mummy loser so I went along with it. We started kissing..and more. I was really getting into it especially when we started undressing each other. She then pushed me onto the bed and sat on me..pretty much like you are now.” the fact that the thought of that girl, that _thief_ sitting on him still aroused him despite what happened clearly indicated something was wrong with him.

“So I'm naked and uh..she's in her panties. That's when I see her getting the handcuffs out of her purse and I'm like...have I gone to heaven?”

“Little did I know I was about to go the other way! So she's giggling, I'm chuckling nervously as she cuffs me to the bed. Everything's going just as I'd imagined it countless times in my wildest dreams.”

“Except that next thing I know, she takes my watch off. At first I thought she might be worried it might break during our...well, you know. So I let her without protesting but then she just gets off me and..puts her dress back on so I'm like what's going on, you know? At this point it's a miracle I can still think straight.”

Carmine winced at his gullibility. “Anyway you can guess the rest. She took everything that was valuable. My watch, my wallet of course.” the only thing he was grateful for was that she'd only handcuffed one hand so although it took him forever, he was able to reach the telephone with his other hand. “I've been handcuffed to this bed since midnight.”

“Why haven't you called the cops?”

“And tell them what? That I've been robbed blind by some woman whose name I don't even know. I know I fell for this but I'm not so stupid to actually believe her real name is Bunny.”

Laverne chuckled, she wasn't making fun anymore but it was overall a funny situation. From her point of view that is. “Do you have to keep laughing?”

“I'm sorry. At least she didn't hurt you or nothing.” certainly not physically but his ego was bruised and his self-esteem plummeted because of this.

“How could I think someone that beautiful would be interested in me in the first place?”

Laverne pouted, she felt bad for laughing now. “Now come on. You're a great guy.”

Carmine sighed loudly, “Okay. I told you everything. Now, would you please get off me and undo these cuffs.”

She shook her head not wanting to. At least not right away.

“Come on, Laverne-”

“We could have some fun...isn't that what you were looking for in the first place?”

Was she playing with him? He was a pretty nice guy but after the shit he's been through in the last thirteen hours, he was done with games and he told her that.

To prove to him she wasn't playing Laverne leaned forward and kissed him.

“What are you doing?”

“I mean you can't tell me you've never thought of us..because I have.” and today's situation brought back all kind of dirty thoughts she'd ever had of the Big Ragoo ever since they pretty much met. The only difference was that she could act on these feelings now that Shirl was long gone.

“You like me or something?”

“Uh-Huh.”

Carmine mumbled incoherently as he returned the kiss. Things escalated quickly as she began leaving a trail of kisses all the way down his body and she heard him pant as she slowly pulled down the duvet. “Wait..wait.” he managed to stop her just before the last drop of blood left his brain.

“Are you sure you want-”

“Yeah.” she giggled at the sight of him. “And you do too.” Carmine gasped as she placed her fingers around his now fully erect penis. Carmine moaned tilting his head back as her tongue caressed the tip of his cock now. Laverne laughed as she heard him curse just as she was about to take him in her mouth. He placed his hand on her hair pushing her head down as she guided him into her mouth. Carmine groaned loudly, “Fuck!”

Laverne moaned as she sucked him and it only turned him on even more. “Keep doing that. Don't stop.”

She kept going until she knew he was close and Laverne chuckled again hearing him continuing to curse. “I'm gonna come.” he felt her smile around his cock. Unable to last any longer, Carmine gasped as he came into her mouth, his semen spilling down her throat.

He groaned as she slid him out of her mouth and she giggled wiping her mouth.

Laverne moved up next to him. “Still want me to unlock you?”

Carmine pulled her into his arms chuckling,“Who cares now.”


End file.
